Not Just Partners
by somuchmorethanpartners
Summary: Sequel to Just Partners. The story of what happened in between the time Kensi got home from Afghanistan and the end of the mission she was on. If you haven't read Just Partners, I suggest you do so, this may not make sense to you!
1. Prologue

**Thanks to everyone who asked for a sequel to Just Partners. You guys are awesome! :)**

* * *

He stepped off the plane and walked on American soil for the first time in almost two years.

After a debrief and a day off, he returned to work as usual.

Sabatino was assigned a case on his first day back to work. No rest for the wicked as Hetty would say. His superior informed him that this was a joint task force with his friends at thought of his promised dinner with Kensi Blye made him very glad to work with NCIS again, even if it meant dealing with her annoying and childish partner. He was told to meet the team at the crime scene, and when he arrived Marty Deeks was the first person he saw.

"Detective Deeks." He said extending his hand.

Deeks shook his hand, he was incredibly surprised to see him.

"Officer Sabatino. How was Afghanistan?"

"Cold. How's everything here?"

Deeks smiled. "Things are great."

It was then that Sabatino noticed the ring on Deeks' left hand.

"Did you get married?" Sabatino asked rather bluntly.

"Uh. Yeah I did. A couple months ago."

"You know, I didn't receive an invitation."

"Well, kinda hard to send you one when you're on a classified mission."

"Congratulations. It seems I missed a lot."

Deeks looked across the open field they were investigating at his wife.

"A lot can happen in a year."

"So your wife is cool with you having a female partner?"

Deeks was trying his best not to laugh. "Yeah. She doesn't have a problem with it."

Sabatino shook Deeks hand again. He really just wanted to get past him to Kensi.

"I'm going to go catch up with everyone else. Great seeing you again."

Deeks watched him walk away and head straight for Kensi who was trying to map out what happened and had her back to everyone else.

"This should be good." Deeks mumbled under his breath.

Sabatino walked up to Kensi.

"Agent Blye."

This was clearly someone who hadn't spoken to her in the last few months.

She didn't even turn around from her study of the footprints she had found to see who it was before she spoke.

"There is no Agent Blye anymore."

"Kensi?" Sabatino asked surprised.

Then she turned around.

"Sabatino?"

"Hey, Kensi." He pulled her in for a hug.

"Help." Kensi mouthed at Deeks. This whole thing was awkward.

Deeks just shook his head and mouthed "have fun." Sabatino pulled away.

"So how was Afghanistan?"

"Not the same without you."

Same old, overly flirty and borderline creepy, Sabatino.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been great. Really great."

"Wait. What do you mean there is no Agent Blye anymore?"

Kensi laughed. "I meant that my last name isn't Blye anymore." She held up her left hand to flash her wedding rings.

He was stunned into silence, but still didn't put the pieces together.

Sabatino took a few moments to recover. "So your last name isn't Blye anymore. What is it?"

"It's Deeks."

"Wow. Um. Yeah. Congrats. I'm happy for you guys." He hugged her again.

Across the field, Sam and Callen had joined Deeks in watching the exchange between Kensi and Sabatino.

"Sabatino's getting a little handsy with your wife over there, Deeks." Callen said.

"My wife can take care of herself, and she's probably really enjoying the look of horror on his face right now.

"Yeah, she definitely is." Sam said.

Sam and Callen walked away and got back to their investigation.

"So you actually married him?" Sabatino said, looking over his shoulder at Deeks.

"Yeah, I did."

Deeks face turned into a cheeky grin as he waved at Kensi and Sabatino.

"A lot can happen in a year." Kensi said and unknowingly mimicking her husband's words.

And this is the story of that year.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, here's how this is going to go. Every chapter that I post of this story will be a short description of the major events that happen during the year time gap at the end of Just Partners. **

**Thanks again for everyone who asked for a sequel and so sorry it took me this long to update. :)**

* * *

"We didn't think this through." Kensi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look around. Think about it."

"Let's see. Yesterday you were in Afghanistan on a classified mission, and now you just woke up in my bed. How did we not think this through?"

"What are we going to tell the guys? And Hetty dropped me off here, but she probably didn't expect me to spend the night here. What if they aren't ok with this?"

He sat up and looked her right in the eyes.

"Then I'll quit. Screw NCIS, you are all I care about."

"You can't quit. You're my partner, Deeks. I don't trust anyone else. I can't lose you."

"I might be your partner, but I'm also your boyfriend. No matter what happens, you won't lose me Kens."

That was the first time he called himself her boyfriend.

She extended her pinky finger. "Promise?"

He wrapped his pinky around hers. "Promise."

I guess Deeks brings out Kensi's inner child.

So they spent their next few days off from work deciding on the best way to tell everyone.

Sam and Callen weren't surprised, and neither was Hetty. Nell was more excited than anyone and kept saying "it's about time" but poor sweet Eric was totally clueless and didn't even see it coming.

Granger was feeling somewhat sentimental that day, and when confronted by Hetty over the situation he said as long as their work as partners wasn't affected, he was okay with their relationship.

No one expected that.

As they were leaving, Deeks opened the passenger door for Kensi and said: "Told you it would be fine." Then he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

That happened to be the exact moment that Sam and Callen were walking to their cars.

"Oh my god, Sam. Gross." Callen said. He was dramatically covering his eyes.

"Guess we have to get used to that." Sam said, the relief that they finally gave into their feelings evident in his voice.

"Yeah you do." Deeks said.

* * *

**I know its too fluffy and probably would never happen, but... Too bad.**

**Next up... Kensi's first undercover op back at work. **


End file.
